


Dream of Hell. Live in Paradise

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: Dean breaks the kiss to groan. “Good Morning,” Cas greets, voice all deep and gravelly. “You were having a bad dream,” Cas says like he in any way needs to justify why he woke Dean up with a blowjob.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Dream of Hell. Live in Paradise

Dean was dreaming. He was back to the moment when the empty took Cas. To when he had been powerless to do anything, even to reply to Cas. To tell him that he could have him, that he already had him. He is voiceless and motionless. He tries to reach out and say something, anything, but he can’t

The dream changes abruptly, jarring and confusing. Suddenly he’s against the wall, and Castiel is in front of him, on his knees. Dean if still fucking distraught, heart pounding his chest and a lump in his throat, but Cas is kneeling in front of him, mouthing at his crotch. Dean can’t breathe, can’t move or can’t say anything again, but this time for a different reason.

“Cas,” He manages to groan out, looking down at the angel who looks up at him through his lashes. Those big, bright blue eyes, staring back at him while he mouths at his clothed dick. “Fuck, Cas.” The desperation is still there despite the radical change in pace. Dean moves his hand to drag through Cas’s hair, “Cas, I…” He starts but can’t finish because then he’s awake.

He’s on his back in his bed, and there’s a hot tight suction around his dick. He groans loudly, curling up slightly and throwing the covers off of him to reveal Cas going to town on his dick. “Fuck, Cas,” he says, reaching down and grabbing a fist full of his hair. Cas pulls off his dick with a pop, a string of drool still attached, and Dean groans. “Come here,” he says, tugging at his hair and Cas comes willingly.

Dean pulls him into a kiss, slow, slick and hot. Dean’s tongue fucking into Cas’s mouth as he keeps one hand in Cas’s hair to keep him in place, and the other trails down his body to grab onto his ass. Cas moves to straddle Dean’s hips properly and lines up their dicks, grinding down.

Dean breaks the kiss to groan. “Good Morning,” Cas greets, voice all deep and gravelly. “You were having a bad dream,” Cas says like he in any way needs to justify why he woke Dean up with a blowjob.

“If you wake me up that way whenever I have a bad dream, I think I won’t mind them so much,” Dean says, rolling his hips up into Cas, trying to get a rhythm started between the two of them.

“What was it about? You said my name,” Cas asks, like they’re not currently naked, aroused and grinding on each other.

“Cas,” Dean reprimands, bringing his other hand down to grab Cas’s ass fully in both hands, dragging him down into a harder grind, gliding his finger over his entrance.

“Dean,” the angel replies in that tone that seems saved specifically for him. “I’m here,” Cas says, and Dean feels his breath catch. “I’m here with you. I’m not leaving. Not again.” Cas promises, still grinding slowly down. “I love you.”

Dean groans and flips them over, putting Cas on his back and burying his face in his neck. Dean’s still not good with emotions, not good at expressing himself – an entire lifetime of emotional constipation doesn’t just go away because an angel of the lord confessions his love for you. But he’s trying. He’s trying really hard. He likes to think he says it with his actions enough for when he can’t get the words out.

Cas brings his arms up around Dean’s shoulders and his knees to bracket his hips, squeezing just on the side on painful, making Dean feel held and safe and loved. It was everything. Cas nudged Dean’s face up from his neck, and they shared a kiss, slow and deep. Full of all the things Dean wishes he could make a speech about, like Cas had given him.

Dean feels Cas reach over to the bedside table, so he pulls away from the kiss to watch. Cas grabs the lube, eyes and face full of desperation that makes Dean’s heart clench. “I’m still okay from last night,” Cas says, spreading lube on his hand and reaching for Dean’s dick in a fumbling manner. Dean reaches one hand down to stop him, to calm him down. But Cas sees his approach, “please Dean.” He says, in a rough, scratched out voice, and Dean had rarely ever been able to say no to Cas before. Now he will do anything Cas asks of him, so he doesn’t stop Cas as he takes him in hand to spread the lube. Instead, he moves his hand to cup Cas’s face and maintain eye contact.

He keeps the eye contact going as Cas spreads the lube and then as Cas guides him to his entrance. He keeps looking even as Cas’s eye’s close as he enters him, the angel’s mouth dropping open in a silent moan. Both of Cas’s hand clutch at Dean’s shoulder with a bruising strength and Dean relishes it, hopes it leaves marks. He treasures everything little mark Cas leaves on him.

He bottoms out and waits for a moment for Cas to adjust. “Please,” Cas croaks out. Cas cants his hips and digs his heels into the back of Dean’s back, urging him forward, feeling desperate. Dean starts moving, he leans forward and drives his hips into Cas with a fierce snap that make Cas moan, arching up off the bed and scrambling at Dean’s shoulders.

Dean buries his face in Cas’s neck again, dragging a line of searing kisses down his throat. Cas legs tighten around Dean’s waist, scrabbling for purchase against his broad shoulders and shuddering as the sensations built, threatening to drag Dean under.

He shifted once, twice, and then everything boiled over, Cas arched up spilling hot across both their stomachs. While Cas gasped and shuddered, Dean braced himself against the mattress with both arms, snapped his hips into Cas, and spilling deep inside of the angel before collapsing onto him – knowing Cas didn’t mind, liked the closeness.

Cas reaches clumsily up to slide his hand into Dean’s hair, cupping the back of his head while Dean gasps against his shoulder. They laid like that for a few long moments, just breathing together, Dean still buried inside him and absently rubbing his face against Cas’s skin.

Eventually, Dean moves over, so he isn’t crushing Cas, but he stays attached to his side – face in the crook of his neck, arm tight and possessive around his waist while Cas strokes his hair soothingly. “I love you too,” Dean says into the quiet of the room. Cas pauses for a moment then continues stroking his hair.

“I know,” Cas replies quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works [here](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Weekend-Supernatural-Hotspots-Alison-Simmonds-ebook/dp/B08LNJX1PB/ref=tmm_kin_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=&sr=)


End file.
